Fallen Angel
by Avery1998
Summary: Short story of a guardian angel who falls in love with the girl he is suppose to guard.


Fallen Angel.

I did the two things in all of angel history that I was not supposed to. I exposed myself to a mortal and I fell in love. I couldn't help it. As an angel, they expect you to love all humans not just one individual. That was my error. I put her before everyone else. I put her before myself. I put her before God. My own father. How could I? I should be thinking that that's the last thing I, a loyal angel, would do. But it was easy. Her lips. Her eyes. Her hands. Her ears. Her laugh. Everything about this girl, Celestial gave me the electrifying feeling through my spine that I wasn't supposed to experience during all my existence. I still remember the very first time I saw her.

I had been assigned as her guardian angel. The one to protect her from harm and lead her into the right path. How could I do that, if I don't know what the right path is?

I had watched her grow older from a distance. I had been there when her parents had divorced. When she got in to fights with her friends. And the very worst part; when she fell with a guy who broke her heart. Each time I would want to reveal myself and talk to this guy. No, talk isn't the right word. I wanted to fight him. I wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. And I wanted to be there for her. I didn't do any of that though. I stood from a distance like my father had asked. But one day, I just couldn't anymore.

She was walking home. She was passing a dark alley, when two men came along. They followed her until they knew she would be trapped. Then they attacked. They tried to take off her clothes. I could hear her yelling for help. Crying. But I knew. I knew that nobody was there to hear her. When one of them hit her for yelling, that's when I couldn't take it anymore. Every part of me told me to stay put. Whatever happens happens. But I couldn't do that.. I raced over toward her, revealing myself. I took the man who had hit her and I hit him back. Not just an ordinary human hit. And angel hit. One of those and you're passed out for the night. I did the same to the one who had been taking of her clothes. I was so strong; I saw the look on her face. She was terrified. She asked me who I was, how I did that and every other question that could come to mind. I couldn't lie to her. I told her everything. She tried to run, but I didn't let her. I was faster than her and she knew it. She knew what I was to, but she couldn't accept it. She tried to run again. I let her go. I shouldn't have though. I should have run after her. I know that now.

I stayed away the next day. And the day after that. But then it hit me. I had to let her get to know me. I had never been good at socializing though. To think after all those centuries, I would know how to say hi to a pretty girl.

One night, when she was alone, I came inside her house, without her knowing. She had been sleeping already. I lied down next to her and wrapped my whole body around her. He back was towards me, but when I held her she turned around. She didn't say a word. She then looked at my lips. I knew that when girls look at men's lips they wanted a kiss. I slowly leaned in closer. I knew what I was doing was wrong. She knew too. She knew everything I did. I told her everything. We didn't care. We leaned in closer and closer until our lips were hardly inches away. Then we stopped. We looked in to each other's eyes. I saw fear. She didn't know what was happening. I didn't want her to be scared of me. I leaned towards her ear and I whispered to her. I told her I loved her. I told her I wouldn't break her heart like the rest. I told her not to be frightened. The she kissed me. I swear, my heart was beating so fast I knew she could hear it too. I had butterflies up and down my spine. That electrifying feeling was back. And in that moment, everything was perfect and I was content. All that guilt for breaking the law; it was gone. With one kiss, everything changed. And not only mentally. I thought it was just the butterflies at first, but then it got worst. My back was aching. I let out a moan of pain. She tried to help. I knew there was nothing she could do. I knew what was happening. I could feel my wings being taken from my back. It felt like hell. Literally. I was burning. My wings were burning and now Celestial could see it to. I let out another moan. Then another. Then, finally, it stopped. My wings were gone and I was human. I could still hear my father's voice. You betrayed me, son. You broke the rules and now you pay.

Just a little story that came to mind. Not my best, but i think it's cute :) Tell me what you think. :)


End file.
